


Monument

by LambdaLegend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Gen, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaLegend/pseuds/LambdaLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely little chapter I wrote for funsies. Criticisms welcome!</p><p>So much has changed in the twenty years since Geoff founded Achievement City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monument

Twenty long years.

Geoff swore that his hair was getting grayer and grayer every time he looked at it in his reflection. His moustache was beginning to wilt at the ends, and the once beautiful brown-black was beginning to drain of its color.

Twenty years since they created Achievement City.

In the midst of a harsh and cruel world, Achievement City was born. Originally, Gavin and Geoff made it more of a joke than a real home; they purposefully made Ray’s house a mud hut, to which he responded with a great big grin and immediately began to cook up ideas of expanding it and making it prettier. He never really did it though, unless Geoff did it for him. Before they knew it, it was more than just a funny joke of lighting Jack’s house on fire. The city had a way of growing on you. Twenty years they had slept in these beds, and none of them would give it up for anything in the world.

Over time, the city had expanded. New people stumbled their way into the quaint little city, and slowly but surely their circle began to expand until Achievement City became more than six houses clustered around a logo. It evolved into a sprawling metropolis of monuments and grand homes for the occupants. Every corner of the city held troves of memories for Geoff.

Damn, he was getting sentimental. Geoff was in his fifties, with Ryan and Jack not far behind him. Even the lads were all grown up. Geoff almost felt a pang of sadness and longing for the bouncy, immature young men they used to be. They certainly still had their moments, but they were older, too – with age and experience came a maturity that Geoff never thought fit them right. Michael had become placid. Ray no longer snickered when someone was innocently carrying a hoe with them to farming work. And Gavin…

He didn’t want to think about Gavin.

Geoff stepped out from his monolith home, and found his friends…

No, they weren’t friends. After twenty years, how could he still ever call them friends? They were family. They were always his family.

All five were gathered in the center of the logo. Most of the green had faded away into a murky brown, after many years of being pounded with rain, dirt, and sometimes even blood. Geoff thought to himself wistfully how he had always wanted to replace the wool, but had never found the heart to do it. Every time he stepped on the familiar wool, he just remembered when the city was built, and he sat on top of his house and called to Gavin what needed to go where. Geoff came back from his reverie when Jack gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

The open air was beginning to chill as the sun began to set behind them. The sky began to fade from bright blue to pink and orange, edging to black on the edges of the horizons. With a somber smile, Geoff stretched and began to lead his lads into the woods. The night fell softly, and as the last little light began to die from the sun, they reached an open clearing in the woods. Ray stopped to look at the stars above that he had admired for the better part of his life. He and the other two lads used to meet outside their homes while the gents were in bed and lay on the wool logo, gazing up at the stars and telling each other stories. Michael’s were violent and driven by ego, usually over exaggerated tales of him killing fifteen creepers with his bare hands, followed by Gavin’s squawking laughter and an affectionately placed “Mi-coo!” The sound would strike Ryan’s last nerve, and he being the lightest sleeper of the gents, would come out of Kung-Fu House to tell the lads to “shut the hell up and go to sleep”, but within a few minutes he was laying with them too. By the time the sun rose, all six were rolling around on the wool, fighting and laughing, Gavin snugly pressed up to Michael’s side as he cheered on whatever friendly scuffle was occurring. Ray always knew that Michael took it the hardest. He had never quite been the same.

Laid out before the party was a beautiful display. A spiral tower went up several blocks into the air, enough that it would take three or four of them standing on each other’s shoulders to reach the top. It was surrounded by an elegant display of beacons and redstone lamps, and the tower itself was lined with mild redstone light, shining warmly and gently into the night.

Geoff rubbed the tears from his eyes. Twenty long years. Eleven since the day they all went out for another one of their weekly games. Eleven since the day they left six, and returned five.

Nobody had even seen the creeper. By the time they heard the blood-chilling hiss, it was too late.

At the top of the tower, carefully secured to a fencepost, was an old, battered, bloodstained creeper skin scarf.

Twenty long years.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for that. I meant for it to be sadder. (No, really, I did.)


End file.
